1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a skateboard, and more particularly to a swing-type skateboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the most popular skateboard is the skateboard with four rollers. The four rollers are respectively positioned at a front end and a rear end of the skateboard to provide very good stability in skating. However, in use of such skateboard, a user must tread the ground with one foot to help in skating and moving the skateboard forward. Moreover, the operational sensitivity of such skateboard is poor. In addition, the board body of such skateboard is made of wooden board. It is hard to process the wooden board and the cost is high. As a result, the board body of the skateboard generally has a quite monotonous configuration without changeability. Furthermore, the adoption of wooden board as the material of the board body leads to environmental protection problem due to tree logging.
Another type of skateboards is provided. Such skateboard has only two rollers respectively positioned at the front end and the rear end thereof. However, the front and rear rollers of such skateboard are arranged in alignment and such skateboard contacts the ground only at two points. Therefore, such skateboard has low stability and is hard to use. Only a very experienced player can play such skateboard well.